Decorative light packages typically comprise plastic frames such as those disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,200 and 5,168,999, that support the decorative bulb and socket assemblies of decorative light strings in aligned rows, with the connecting wires folded therebetween. Such frames are inserted into cardboard boxes or sleeves at the factory. It is often a difficult and time-consuming task to reinsert the decorative light strings back into the original packaging modules for storage following use. Because of this, such light strings are frequently coiled up and placed into boxes or bags, where they can become tangled, causing difficulty when they are subsequently reused.
Various devices have previously been disclosed for use in storing decorative light strings that are easier to work with than the original packaging and are intended to reduce the likelihood of tangling. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,529; 4,586,675; 4,917,323 and 5,064,067. Reels or apparatuses with arms around which cords or lights strung on cords can be wound are known in the art. However, these storage structures cannot separate sections of lights strung on a cord and provide a storage device that protects the lights from breakage.
Moreover, these known storage devices may be cumbersome and heavy so that a user may have difficulty in gathering the lights and encounter more difficulty when trying to restring the lights in a decorative fashion.
Therefore, there exists a continuing need for new and improved lights strung on a cord holder, which can be used to easily gather the lights strung on a cord onto the holder, store the lights without lights breaking, and easily remove the lights from the holder.